Teen Wolf One Shots Images
by AllyK-Awesome
Summary: To be a collection of One Shots, Two parters, and Mini stories with AUs, Slash, Sad stuff, and maybe a few triggering elements. This will include SUICIDE, SELF HARM, and ABUSE.


**Hidden Bruises (1)**

Liam felt the sting of his stepfather's punch against his already broken ribs, as they attempted to heal themselves. His mother, Clarissa Geyer, slapped him across the face, using her ring to cut his cheek. After she did so her second husband, Dr. Layne Geyer, slapped Liam's mother as she had slapped her own son. "What did I say?! He has to go to school today if he misses anymore someone is going to get suspicious!" Liam's stepfather hissed.

Clarissa stumbled back from the force at which her husband had slapped. She left the room, and growled at Liam "I am coming right back, Devil Spawn." Liam himself curled into a ball on the top of his bed. Trying to heal himself, Clarissa came back in with a small cup of pale green tea. Dr. Geyer held Liam's head back, plugging his nose. Clarissa poured the tea in Liam's mouth and as he started to gag clamped her hand over it. Liam's eyes went wide 'Mistletoe, how did they know?!', he swallowed and coughed as he sucked in the air around, his mother removing her hand from his mouth. His father dropping his head onto the mattress.

She grimaced at her son in so much pain but returned her stone cold look. "Get ready for school. Don't miss the bus." Clarissa and Dr. Geyer left the room as Liam struggled to sit up on his bed, he coughed again a sharp pain shooting through his torso. The mistletoe in a weakened state was slowing his healing. Liam went into his small bathroom off of his room and yanked the handle that started a cold stream of water from his shower head. Standing under it Liam let the tears he had been holding back fall from his eyes.

 _A much younger Liam sat in the middle of his living room with his mother and stepfather. The nine-year-old smiled at the woman as she handed him a long box wrapped in shiny blue paper. She laughed as Liam made 'grabby hands' at the package, "Mommy! Give it to me!" Clarissa handed the box to her son. Dr. Geyer looked on at the boy, a child who he had practically raised, with a smile. Liam ripped the blue paper off of the box and grinned at the present, a lacrosse stick, he ran to his stepfather and said: "Thank you, Daddy!"_ Snapping out of his trance looking in the past Liam turned off the shower and stepped out and looked in the full-length mirror. His body looked like a quilted pattern of black, purple, and yellowish green bruises. Liam closed in and looked at his face, the red mark and his cheek that had been split open by his mother's wedding ring. The red mark was starting to fade but Liam could still feel his body fighting to heal itself. He sighed in pain and pulled on his shirt, a pair of boxer shorts and jeans. He reached down and grabbed his backpack, his ribs groaning with when he bent down.

Liam entered the school through the main doors, Mason jogging up to him with a crooked smiled. "Liam! You're back! How have you been, dude?" Mason through an arm around his best friend's shoulder, Liam wincing slightly at the contact with a fresh bruise on his shoulder. Mason jumped back. "Sorry!" He said, "Did something happen?"

Liam shook his head, "No, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Liam flashed Mason a weak grin. Mason looked worriedly at his friend. "Alright, as long as you're okay, man."

As Liam made his way to his locker and science class, Mason went to find Scott. Something was wrong, and he knew it. Liam and Mason had been friends for a long time. Walking up to Scott as he was entering his Econ class, Mason called. "Hey! Scott, can you wait a second?" The alpha turned and looked at the dark skinned teenager, waiting by the edge of the door.

Mason hastened his pace to get to the older teen before class started. "I have to be quick or I'll be late, but can you talk to Liam. Something is wrong. I know it." Scott nodded at Mason glancing at the clock. "You better get to class," the Alpha said, "but I'll talk with Liam." Mason thanked him and jogged off to his English class.

After the third period of the day, Scott went to find Liam. The younger werewolf usually sat with the group at lunch but was nowhere to be found. Scott wondered the halls of the school splitting off to use the restroom. As Scott washed his hands Liam walked in.

Scott gave the teenager a friendly smile, "Hey Liam. I was looking for you." Liam cocked his head, "You weren't at lunch." Scott said answering the unspoken question. He walked over to Liam, lightly grabbing his shore shoulder. Liam winced at the contact. "You okay?" Scott asked with a worried tone. Looking at the younger boys face Scott noticed the protruding red welt left by Liam's mother that morning.

"What happened?" The Alpha asked. "Nothing, I hitched a ride from Brett and we were rough housing not a big deal." Liam lied shrugging slightly trying to to worsen any of his injuries but look as normal as possible. Scott nodded picking up on the lie, but brushed it off. "Okay. Just tell me if something is wrong."

Liam nodded, "Of course."

 ** _Hey! There will be a part 2!_**


End file.
